Halfblood Beach Movie
by The Victorious Kassandra
Summary: Percy and the gang sing the songs from the movie. This is very OOC, but it's kind of funny.
1. Crusin' for a brusin'

Hazel, Frank, and the Greeks finished watching Teen Beach Movie. Percy liked the movie a lot because the movie was about surfing. He and Nico had gone surfing a few hours before to get hyped up. None of the Romans wanted to watched, except Hazel and Frank. Even Jason didn't want watch.

Now they were trying to convince them that the movie was great.

Percy, Connor, and Travis stood in the middle of the room. Percy snapped his fingers and the Stolls soon joined. The three of them, then broke into song.  
"You better run, run, run, here we come  
Revving our engines under the sun  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'" Annabeth, Katie, and Lou Ellen were glancing at their boyfriends.  
"Ooh, keeping it cool, smooth and steady  
Slick black hair, man, things are getting heavy  
You're cruisin' for a bruisin'. Two wheels and an open road  
Wrapped in leather and ready to go." The three girls placed leather jackets on their boyfriends and were forced to dance with them.  
"Don't stop,stop the music  
We ride fast like a bullet  
We do anything we want  
Anytime we want...oh yeah, oh yeah  
We just ride, ride, ride all day  
We're not gonna live any other day"  
Morgan, Piper, Rachel, Clarisse, and Gwen sat on the stairs. Morgan sang the song. "Bubblegum, cherry pop, go to the hop. Hangin' with my brother 'cause his friends are so hot while they're cruisin' for some bruisin'"  
Jason joined them. Reyna was annoyed. First Gwen. Now Jason. He popped his collar. "Alright, I went to the drive and what did I see... A hundred little betties all staring at me. I was cruisin' for some lovin'. I got these two wheels and an open road. Just pop that clutch, I'm ready to go."  
Percy stood int he center. Rachel and Morgan stood on his sides. Jason stood right behind him. Everyone else was behind him. Chris, Dakota, Will, Leo, and Malcolm joined the production. Percy led everybody into the chorus.  
"Don't stop,stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want, anytime we want... oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way. No, we're not gonna live any other way... Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way."  
Nico, finally, joined them.  
"1, 2, 1-2-3 Who, who, who's riding with me? I got a gang full of bruisers all cruisin' with me and we're tearin' up, we're tearin' up...We're tearin' up the streets, ooo!"  
Nico and Frank ran to join the others on the dance floor. "Don't stop, stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want... Anytime we want..oh yeah,oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way"  
Hazel hit the jukebox and everyone froze. She hit it again and joined the others. "Don't stop,stop the music. We ride fast like a bullet. We do anything we want... Anytime we want... oh yeah, oh yeah. We just ride, ride, ride all day. We're not gonna live any other way. No we're not gonna live any other way. Oh no, we're not gonna live any other way, ooo."  
Percy slid down the floor.  
Annabeth smiled, "Couldn't help yourself could you?"  
"I've always wanted to be in that number." 


	2. Like Me

**I own nothing. **

**Jason and Piper are the "it couple" at the moment. Percy, Travis, Leo, and the guys try to teach Jason how to handle a girlfriend. Meanwhile, Annabeth, Katie, Morgan and the girls try to teach Piper how to handle a boyfriend.  
**  
Frank, Leo, Will and Travis raised their arms. "When you meet a girl you like, you should take my advice."  
Percy stood on the pool table. "Girls like boys like me…Take the lead, she likes it when you're in control."  
Jason got up next to him. "Let her breathe, chill out and go with the flow."  
"Make all the plans."  
"Don't be impolite."  
They glared at each other. "I know what girls, know what girls, yeah, I know what girls like!"  
Annabeth sang, "A quick glance, bat your eyes and look away."  
Piper rolled her eyes."Take a chance, why not ask him on a date? Pick up the check."  
"No!" Annabeth said holding a pie. "Bake him a pie! I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like!"  
Piper threw the pie and Percy caught it. He glanced around him then ran off with it.  
Meanwhile, Jason was singing. "I know what girls like, you know what I mean?"  
Annabeth, Katie, Morgan, Hazel, and Lou sang. "I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
Jason tapped his foot. "I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!"  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"Like me!" Travis said.  
"Like me!" Katie said  
"Like me!" Leo said.  
"Like me!" Morgan said.  
"Like me!" Percy said.  
"Like me!" Annabeth said.  
Travis put an arm around Jason. "Hang with the guys."  
Leo did the same thing. "Don't let her know how much you care."  
Jason shook them off. "Look in her eyes, and tell her even if you're scared."  
Percy rolled his eyes. "You got it wrong!"  
"No! I got it right!"  
They looked at each other. "I know what girls, know what girls, yeah I know what girls like!"  
"Stretched pants," Lou held them up.  
"Cute sweater, and sweet perfume." Katie put perfume on Piper.  
Piper shook them off. "Don't dress for him, it's better when you dress for you. I keep it loose!"  
Annabeth rolled her eyes. "My outfit is tight!"  
Piper and Annabeth looked at each other. "I know what boys, know what boys, yeah, I know what boys like!"  
"I know what girls like, you know what I mean?"  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!"  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"Like me!" Percy said.  
"Like me!" Hazel said.  
"Like me!" Frank said.  
"Like me!" Morgan said.  
"Like me!" Leo said.  
"Like me!" Annabeth said. "All the boys, they try to woo me."  
Piper crossed her arms. "The more they chase me the more I resist!"  
Percy pretended to surf. "All the girls, they think I'm groovy!"  
Jason did the same thing. "There's only one girl that's on my list."  
"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me."  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!"  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!"  
"I know what boys like, boys like girls like me!"  
"I know what girls like, girls like boys like me!"  
"Like me!" Travis said.  
"Like me!" Katie said.  
"Like me!" Percy said.  
"Like me!" Annabeth said.  
"Like me!" Jason said.  
"Like me!" Piper said. 


	3. Meant to Be

**I own nothing.**

**This is kind of AU. Rachel is trying to tell Percy Annabeth likes him. Will's trying to get Morgan to like Leo.**

Percy put his arm around Rachel. "I believe we all have a soul mate, the chance for a perfect duet. I believe in hopeless devotion... I just haven't found her yet, but in my mind I see the chick, who is meant for me. She'll be someone who is lovely. Someone wonderful and true."  
Morgan pulled Will's hand as they walked. "The kind of boy who makes who makes you smile even when you're feeling blue."  
Percy spun Rachel in a circle. "And I know, I know she's out there. Most definitely. Oh yeah. Not a phony or a fake. Sweeter than a chocolate shake... My meant to be...When it's meant to be, you go kinda crazy. Meant to be, you forget your name. When it's meant to be, its destiny callin' and nothing ever will be the same! Oh yeah!"  
Rachel smiled, "You need a girl who's into music, to run up high on cupid's wings!"  
Will sang, "Find that boy with perfect hair. Hello, Hollywood ending with strings."  
The two of them harmonized. "Oh, I know, I know (s)he's out there. Can't you see? Oh yeah! Maybe you've already met the one you'll never forget! Your meant to be! When it's meant to be, the stars seem to glisten! Meant to be, the clouds depart. When it's meant to be...That's destiny callin! And if you listen you'll find your heart!  
The girl sang together. "Four eyes meet and the meet is sweet. Could it lead to something more?"  
The boys sang together. "What's the deal... When the way you feel..."  
They all sang, "Is something you never felt before!"  
"Oh!" Morgan said, not taking a hint.  
Same with Percy, "Gee!"  
Will glanced at Rachel, "Um…"  
"Plan B?" She said.  
"When it's meant to be," they all sang. "You go kinda crazy. Meant to be, you forget your name. When it's meant to be, it's destiny callin'... And nothing ever will be the same!"


	4. Surf Crazy

**I'm sorry I've been busy. Life's been hectic with school starting and all that. I make no promises that I can update the next chapter by a certain time. I own nothing.**

Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Travis, Katie, Rachel, and Reyna went to Montauk. Piper and Reyna were part-taking in an "Explore the Other Awesome Culture Exchange Program", as Percy called it. Reyna and the others sat on the beach. The others kept talking quietly and glancing at Reyna.

Finally, she got up and said, "I'm going to get some water." No one noticed. She walked off the beach. Inside, for some reason she heard soft music. "Blue sky, gentle breeze. What a day? Sunshine and sweet harmonies; time to play. No more complications. From now on just good vibrations." She walked outside and gasped. Percy stood in front of a crowd of people singing.  
"On my way, feelin' fine. I can see my reflection in my surfboard's shine. I can hardly wait to cause a commotion. Come on everyone, jump into the ocean. Flyin' high, just outta reach, No "ands", "ifs", "buts", we're nuts for the beach."  
Percy, the other heroes, and the other random people started dancing and singing. "Surf, surf, surf, surf crazy. Ride the perfect wave. Say hi to the sky. Surf, sun, sand. It's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone surf, surf crazy."  
Travis and Katie led the next verse. "The radio blasts and here's the plan. We'll soak up the sun and get the ultimate tan. We can hardly wait to show our devotion. Here we go again into the ocean. Now's the time, so here's the speech...No rules at all, have a ball at the beach."  
They all held beach balls as they sang the chorus. "Surf, surf, surf, surf crazy. Ride the perfect wave, say hi to the sky. Surf, sun, sand. It's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone surf, surf crazy."  
They all lined up and sang again. "Burgers hot, water warm, a cool seaside bash. Catch a wave. Turn it up. Make a splash... Make a splash... Make a splash"  
They passed water down the line and threw it at Reyna as she walked over.  
The strangers held a limbo bar and the heroes went under it and did a role call.  
"I'm Percy"  
"Annabeth"  
"Rachel"  
"Travis"  
"Katie"  
"Leo"  
Reyna walked over confused. "I'm Reyna?"  
The six other heroes high fived. "Cowabunga attack!"  
They sang again. "Surf, surf, surf, surf crazy. Ride the perfect wave say hi to the sky. Surf, sun, sand, it's a bikini wonderland. Summer's on and we've gone, summer's on and we've gone, summer's on and we've gone...Surf, surf crazy! Surf's Crazy!" They then collapsed on the ground, laughing their heads off.

Reyna finally cornered them. "Did we die and talk up in a musical?"

Rachel laughed, "That would be so funny if you saw the movie."

Reyna smirked, "So, who's the idiot I need to beat up for starting a musical number on a beach?"

"It was Leo!" the other two boys yelled.

"What," Leo turned to Annabeth. "The one time I do what I'm told, you boyfriend frames me. There is no justice in the world."

Reyna looked at Percy. He took off running down the beach. Thirty feet away, he turned around, "Come on, Stoll. She's going to kill us for singing."

Travis ran after him with a terrified look on his face. Katie shouted after him, "Run, Travis, run!"

Leo and the girls started laughing as the idiots became dots on the horizon.


	5. Coolest Cats in Town

**Sorry about the late update, but I do have a social life. Actually, I was lazy and didn't have the energy to write. But, I promise the next chapter will be up before Halloween. **

Will sat on the edge of the stage next to Malcolm. "So, why are we doing this? I know I asked before, but I'm blond."  
Malcolm rolled his eyes, "Piper only agreed to be the director if "Rosette and Julio" was more of a..."  
"Surf and turf war?" Percy supplied as he walked past. "I just don't see why the girls don't get to make fools of themselves in a dance off, like us."  
Will thought for a moment. "Well, they do have other songs in the play, but none that are this laughable."  
Piper blew her whistle. "Get in line boys."  
"'We're not hounds." The son of Athena muttered.  
The six boys walked to their positions. Malcolm, Will, and Leo were the "Biker Capulets" and Percy, Travis, and Connor were the "Surfer Montegues".  
Travis popped his collar, "I'm ready for my close up."  
Piper snapped her fingers. The music started. Malcolm walked over to the other three, "We're the kings of the road, you're the dogs of the sea. You're burning up on the sand, we break a hundred and three."  
Percy smirked, "Leather jackets don't make you brave. Try ridin' down that ten foot wave."  
Will walked up behind Malcolm, "You're waxing your board when I'm greasin' my hair. While you're sleeping at night, we're riding everywhere."  
The six moved back to their positions. "We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats in town. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats around. We don't care what you say. We'll take that challenge any day. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town  
Connor moved towards the center, "All you wanna do is win, win, win."  
Travis laughed, "I bet you greasy heads can't even swim."  
Will walked up to him. "You got room for a betty on the back of your board?"  
Leo spun in a circle, "You gotta cover your ears while my engine roars."  
Travis walked over to Leo and nearly pushed him over, "If you got wet you would cry like a baby. A two foot wave and you'd be calling your mommy."  
The boys started the chorus again. "We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats in town. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats around. We don't care what you say. We'll take that challenge any day. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town  
Will knew he was going to be laughed after this. "I got the moves, moves, moves like Elvis. Moves, moves, moves like Elvis."  
Percy smirked, "Yeah maybe you can move your hips and curl your lips, but can you do the wave and swim like this? Come on!" Travis did a set of cartwheels across the stage.  
Malcolm rolled his eyes, "I know you do the monkey when you're riding your whip, but can you do the jitterbug and swing like this? Let's go!" Leo attempted to cartwheel. He still needed some practice before the real show.  
Percy laughed, "Anything that you can do I can do better."  
Malcolm pushed Percy a bit, "I'm the coolest cat!"  
Percy pushed Malcolm back, "No, I'm the coolest cat!"  
The other four boys yelled, "Tell me who's the coolest cat in this whole entire place."  
The boys finished up the song, "We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats in town. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats around. We don't care what you say. We'll take that challenge any day. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats in town. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats. We're the coolest cats around. We don't care what you say. We'll take that challenge any day. We're the cool, cool, coolest cats in town."  
Piper yelled, "Cut!"  
The six boys nearly collapsed. They started to catch their breath.  
"Let's go though that one again." Piper was met with six cries of protest.


	6. Can't Stop Singing

**I had to add a real plot to this one, because no one just randomly sings a song about not singing. About two months ago, one of you guys give me the idea to use Percy and Annabeth, it just took a while to figure out why they would sing a song for no reason.**

Jake Mason and Will Solace pulled Malcolm through the woods. Malcolm fought with his blindfold. Jake rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's struggle, "Quit trying, Mal. We said it was a surprise."  
The son of Athena stopped fighting. "You guys know I hate surprises."  
Lou and the Connor were waiting for them. Jake looked around, "Where's Travis?"  
Will muttered something like, "Stalking Katie." Jake and Connor smirked.  
Malcolm stiffened, "You guys betrayed me to the Stolls?"  
Lou ripped off the blindfold. "Surprise," the daughter of Hecate sang.  
"Mal doesn't like surprises," Will supplied. "Even on his birthday."

Lou smiled, "We are going to entertain you." She moved a branch, and showed Percy and Annabeth. "You're welcome to laugh along with us."

Will looked confused, "You said there would be cake. That's the only reason I came."

Conner muttered something like, "Always the blond."  
Lou chanted on Latin. Then, it happened: music started.  
Annabeth turned to Percy. "What's going on? This can't be happening! Don't tell me it's a song."  
Percy laughed, "It's a song."  
She glared at him. "This wasn't how I planned it. Can't you see that this has gone too far? Please just pause the DVR. Someone won't you make it stop. I'm losin' my mind."  
"I don't see a problem."  
Annabeth kicked the sand, "Everything I say, it rhymes. Here comes another line..."  
Percy dramatically held his arms out. "Just close your eyes if you don't wanna see."  
The half bloods in the bushes laughed as the two started dancing. "What's this choreography? Someone won't you make it stop."  
The two harmonized, "Oh... I can't stop singing. Make it stop, make it stop. Am I real or just a prop? Oh, I can't stop singing, so let's just talk."  
Annabeth sang, "Talk, talk... It's just a song, an inefficient way to move the story along. I'm done."  
Percy laughed, as he had already figure out who caused this. "You're just being cynical."  
Annabeth nearly slapped him. "No, it's just the principal. Someone won't you make it, make it stop."  
"Don't make it stop."  
They sang the chorus again, "Oh... I can't stop singing. Make it stop, make it stop. Am I real or just a prop? Oh, I can't stop singing so let's just talk...Talk...Talk...Talk...Talk ...Talk...Talk...Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk, talk."  
Annabeth paced in circles. "We're trapped inside a musical revue."  
"At least I'm here with you...I don't wanna make it stop."  
"Oh... I can't stop singing. Make it stop, make it stop. Am I real or just a prop? Oh, I can't stop singing. Does it stop, does it stop? Is it ever gonna stop? Oh, I can't stop singing. So let's just talk."  
Annabeth sighed as the music stop, freeing her from the curse. "Uh, it's over!" She paused as she heard laughter. At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "STOLL!" 


End file.
